Not Quite Like Kevin Bacon
by vicsmoria
Summary: Peter takes Gamora out for a night of well-deserved dancing fun. Rated M for the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, it'll be fun," was the only statement Gamora had heard leave Peter's lips for the past hour. All day he had been nagging her about "hitting the town" on the planet they had docked in for the night. She wasn't sure how they could physically do harm to the area; she assumed it was just another one of Peter's strange Terran phrases. His manner of speaking confused her a great deal at times.

"I don't see why you think going out for a night of dancing will be enjoyable," Gamora deadpanned, immediately earning a hurt expression from the infamous Star Lord. Peter stared at her, mouth agape in a mockingly shocked gesture, which almost caused a laugh to slip from Gamora's lips. _Almost, _she would never give him such satisfaction this early on.

"It'll be the most fun we've had in weeks," He explained. She arched her brow doubtfully and he rolled his eyes, "Okay, most _normal_ fun we've had in weeks. Getting into bar fights and kicking the crap out of generic thugs isn't supposed to be categorized as a good time," he added with a sigh, leaning back against the wall with his hands behind his head.

Gamora considered his words and thought perhaps he was right. Every time they attempted to go out all together, a slight complication would arise. And by complication, that meant someone had sent the crew's trigger-happy mammal into frenzy with some snide side comment about why a talking raccoon was ordering at the bar. Thus causing Rocket to revert back to typical feral instincts and claw away at the offenders face, leading his friends getting involved and trying to shoot Rocket, which undoubtedly would trigger Groot's defensive nature, etcetera etcetera. It was an equation Gamora had all but become familiar with and knew every possible outcome at this point in the game.

"It'll just be me and you, no other crew members who will jump the gun, literally and figuratively. We can get all dolled up, go dancing, maybe do some other fun late night activities if you catch m-" he was cut off by Gamora's elbow jabbing into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. If that wasn't a sign to change the direction of his sentence, he didn't know what was. "As I was saying," he continued after he recovered from the blow, "It'll just be a nice time for the both of us to get away. I want to see you dance," he said with his typical charismatic smirk plastered on his face.

Gamora felt her cheeks flush slightly, adding a tint of red to her emerald green complexion. "If I recall correctly, you saw me dancing after you played the second tape your mother left you for the first time," she explained to him sternly, turning her back to him so he wouldn't see her embarrassment. Peter's smirk widened and he approached her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Gamora stiffened under his touch, unsure if she liked this contact between them.

"You awkwardly swaying back and forth for a few seconds doesn't count. I want to see if those green hips don't lie." Gamora cocked her head to the side, bewildered.

"Why and how would my hips-" She began.

"Oh just forget it," he interjected, not evening making an effort to explain the joke. He rested his head snugly on her shoulder; he was really pushing his luck today. "Will you please come out with me tonight, please please please please please please-" his pleads echoed throughout every inch of the Milano.

"Oh for Christ's sake, please say yes just to shut his fat trap!" Rocket barked from the other room, quickly growing impatient and agitated from Peter's whining. Gamora snarled something in a foreign tongue and broke away from Peter, turning to face him and his stupid grin that never seemed to leave his face.

"Well you heard the man, er, raccoon. You gotta say yes or you'll have an internal riot on your hands. Wouldn't that be a shame, a fallout between comrades all because you wouldn't spend a few hours with your devilishly handsome leader," he mockingly chided, placing his hands over his heart and raising his eyebrows at her as he anticipated her response. He bet it would be snappy with a flustered undertone. The thought of hearing the words from her in that manner made him laugh already.

She never usually was one to admit defeat, and if she did it was in the face of death. However, she didn't think the circumstances were that dire in this situation. Crossing her arms, she turned on her heels and began to briskly walk away from him towards her bunk. She stopped short in the doorframe and barely glanced over her shoulder to look at him. "Alright, I shall accompany you tonight," was all she said before she disappeared into her room to escape his constant teasing.

Peter smiled triumphantly, feeling like he accomplished a great task today. He smiled once more, a genuine smile fueled by excitement of what was to come. "It's a date, see you tonight," he said aloud, securing his headphones snugly around his head. The classic music traveled into his ears, flooding over him and his body instantly responded happily. With a little more pep in his step than usual, he shuffled, glided, and danced all the way back to his bunk.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to point out that I'm aware of the inaccuracy/inaccuracies I have made or will make in my story. I'm taking creative liberties for minor things for the sake of making dumb jokes. I apologize for that and I hope it doesn't hinder you from liking my story. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

The temperature in Gamora's bunk felt a little warmer than usual; perhaps she was falling ill. It was highly unlikely, but she was just trying to find an excuse for her ruffled behavior as of late. The symptom of it all was clearly obvious, but she refused to accept that the shameless Star Lord got her hot and bothered. She was a ruthless assassin, trained to kill and contain or sever all attachments to humanity and morals. Yet when one particular man smiles at her and asks her to go dancing, she felt small but noticeable changes within her: a slight increase in her heart rate, a red tint adorning her cheeks, and so forth.

She decided she would ignore all of that for right now and focus on the task at hand, picking out an outfit. Dressing up for dates was never exactly her forte, due to the fact she had never been on one in the first place. They were never a priority in her life, but she was trying to embrace the new experience as any normal woman would.

Her closet was very limited, but she would make an attempt to find something suitable for the night. She stuck her hands into it, rummaging through everything and feeling for something that might be acceptable. Clothes soon found their way out of the closest and scattered about in disordered piles on the floor. Everything just wasn't right; she had never realized how most of her clothes were only purchased for various assassination contracts she had been assigned to. So any of those were out of the question.

A defeated sigh found its way out of her lips as she sat down on her bed, assessing the muddle of clothes that had accumulated on the floor. It confused her as to why she was trying so hard for a night out with Peter. Perhaps the more feminine side of her was struggling to break down her taciturn demeanor in an attempt to impress him. She couldn't help feeling what she was, but she just couldn't explain it either. How could she possibly fall for such an arrogant, cocky, egotistical-

A gentle rapping at the door cut off her train of thought, and now she wondered who could need her at this particular moment. She approached the door and slid it open, only to be greeted by an empty corridor. Empty at her height, but she knew better. She glanced down to see Rocket's furry frame at her feet. In his paws, he held a small pot, containing fresh soil with a small, but ever growing, Groot. The tiny tree glanced up at her and smiled, extending his miniature limbs in what appeared to be a friendly wave.

She huffed a laugh, "Perhaps you should invest in a bigger pot. He's grown significantly since you planted him there." Gamora stated, smiling as Groot wiggled cheerfully at the very mention of his name. Rocket chuckled lightly and lifted the pot up, turning it around slowly in his hands; Groot's grin widening even further at the motion and he spun back and forth in his pot.

"Yeah you're right. Remind me next time we go supply shopping to pick one up for him." Rocket said, turning his attention back to Gamora. "Anyway, I was-whoah," He paused briefly and whistled as he caught a glance of the inside of Gamora's room. She quickly looked back and put her head in her hands, mortified about her room's current disastrous state. "It looks like a bomb went off in here. And I know a few things about the aftermath of an explosion, so don't take that too lightly,"

"What do you need, Rocket? I take it you knocked for a reason," she grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose between in fingers. Rocket narrowed his eyes at her and smirked, realizing what the cause of the mess was.

"Ahhh, having trouble finding an outfit for your date, are we?" He tantalized, wiggling his furry eyebrows at her.

"I asked what do you need Rocket?" She asked again, a sharper tone enveloping her words as she quickly became exasperated with the raccoon. She picked up on his snickering under his breath and it took everything in her not to give him a sharp kick to punish him for mocking her. He held one hand up in defense, practically tasting her rage in the air around them.

"Nothing much, I just need you to watch lil' Groot for a while before you head out. I'm busy working on some highly deadly explosives and, y'know, plant plus extremely flammable materials equals Groot barbeque." Rocket offered the pot up to Gamora, who already wasn't too keen on the idea, shot him an agitated look. She was busy with her pathetic internal struggle and just couldn't worry about Groot, who was practically a toddler in plant terms. She glanced back down at Groot, who was looking at her expectantly with wide eyes. He opened his mouth slightly and swayed, almost as if he was giggling. She instantly felt a pang of guilt for even thinking about turning him away. Maybe his presence would relieve her of some stress instead of hassling her.

She gingerly took Groot out of Rocket's grasp, "Alright, I'll look after him for you." She said, earning a nod of thanks from Rocket.

"Thanks Gamora," Rocket said, turning on his feet to head back to whatever nook of the ship he deemed acceptable to work in for the night. "Oh, some friendly advice, try not to wear something with too many bloodstains on it." Rocket sneered back to her and hurried down the corridor before Gamora could chase after him and tear him a new one. She glared daggers at his back and returned to her quarters, shutting the door forcefully.

That unnecessary comment reminded her she still had not found something apt to wear for the night. The sun was beginning its daily routine descent into the horizon, alerting Gamora she was quickly running out of time. She placed Groot down carefully on the table closest to the window so he could sit comfortably in the dwindling rays of the evening sun. She turned her attention back to her closest, kicking the excess clutter of clothes aside for later.

She had limited options, but there was one forgotten garment resting in the back of the closet that would have to suffice. She acquired it for an undercover mission way back when; she chose not to dwell on it. The dress had blood on it in a sense, but Peter didn't need any knowledge about the dress' original purpose. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

She turned back to Groot and sighed, still feeling a little ridiculous for all of this but maybe she should indulge in the opportunity that shortly awaited her. She knelt down next to Groot so she was eye level with him in his jar, conflicted with her choices at the moment. "What do you think I should do little one?" She asked, not really expecting anything concrete in return.

Groot stared at her for a moment, and then he began to dance, shimmying in his jar to his heart's content to the nothing in particular. Gamora sighed and held the dress in her arms closer to her.

"I had a feeling you would say that."

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was boring. Fun stuff will happen next time, I swear. **


	3. Chapter 3

Evening quickly transcended into night, the sky now painted black with pastel swirls emanating from other planets resting against the firmament. Peter eagerly waited for the night's arrival, and his patience was paid in full.

Peter fussed with his reflection for over an hour, constantly fixing himself and leaving the mirror, only to quickly rush back to adjust some miniscule error about himself that didn't even exist. His face would scrunch up as he ran his fingers through his hair; something always just didn't quite look right. Was he being a bit absurd right now? Probably, but he had to make sure that the Star Lord had looks that could kill. Or that could make Gamora blush again, either or.

Drax turned the corner and immediately became bewildered when he caught a glimpse of what Peter was doing. "You are a strange man indeed, Peter. What good will come of staring at yourself like that?" He asked, truly curious. Peter jumped back in surprise, and leaned against the wall with his palm resting against the mirror.

"What? I wasn't staring, just making sure the mirror is in optimal condition," he laughed nervously, removing his hand from the glass and examining it with false intensity. He stroked his chin for a moment, squinting at the glass before standing up straight again to face Drax. "Yes sir, it's just fine! No problems here, none whatsoever!"

Peter wasn't sure why he was lying about such a simple thing. He was just making sure he looked good as all. However, he had never put this much time or consideration ever before on past dates. Maybe that's why he was so nervous and embarrassed, because it was the first date he was actually trying to make a success.

"If it's any consolation, you look quite good and ready for your evening out with Gamora," Drax assured, patting his comrade on the shoulder. Peter hissed at the contact, scared one slight movement could ruin his whole appearance.

"Easy! You might wrinkle my jacket!" He practically screamed, rushing back to the mirror to adjust any slight faults. He smoothed out the imaginary creases in his iconic cherry-red leather jacket-for good measure- and ran one hand through his hair to achieve the messy but stylish look he wanted.

Drax gave him an impassive look, thinking to himself Peter looked foolish but decided against saying it out loud. It would only glue him to that spot even longer. "My apologies for any damage I have inflicted upon you," Drax said contritely.

A green figure turning the corner caught Drax's eyes and he noticed Gamora approaching them. He gazed at her in awe, a bit caught off guard with her appearance for the night. "Gamora you look lovely," he complimented, giving her a small smile as she drew closer. At the sheer mention of her name, Peter jumped up and his eyes widened when he saw her.

She adorned a black cocktail dress that hugged her every curve perfectly. The sides of the dress were cut out, adding to the dress' sex appeal and elegance, allowing the edge of her toned stomach to be seen. The neckline was low and translucent, showing off just enough cleavage to get Peter's mouth watering as soon as he took a peek at her perky green breasts. He would try to restrain his impulses no matter how strongly they wanted to slip her out of that dress.

Her hair-which she usually kept out-was intricately woven into a French braid that snaked down her back and casually fell over one shoulder. Peter didn't even know she knew how to braid hair, he would add that to the never-ending list of talents she possessed. It would go right next to brutally killing a man with her bare hands. With that in mind, he wondered what other things she could do with her hands. He marveled at the thought.

Tiny flowers embellished her black locks, right down to the pink ends of her braid; no doubt that was Groot's doing. Regardless of his size, he could produce enough flowers to last a lifetime. The blossoms complimented her in a way that was hard to describe. With her light green complexion, the fauna really gave her an earthy, natural appearance. Peter wasn't a poet or anything, but a forest came to mind when he looked at her. Among other things.

She sauntered towards him, the heels of her shoes clicking on the floor rhythmically with her steps. He tallied each click in his head, feeling like he counted to a thousand before she even got close. _Where did she even get heels? _He idly thought to himself. He couldn't help but notice the toned muscles that were chiseled into her calves and thighs. He wanted to let out a sigh of pleasure at the very sight of her, but he kept it inside, letting the pleasure travel to other parts of his body. What was she doing to him?

"Peter…are you alright? You're staring at me," Gamora mumbled, once again trying to mask her embarrassment. Her idea of embracing her femininity was much harder than she had thought.

"Wha-oh!" He cleared his throat; now realizing she had reached him. Usually Peter was suave and debonair, but now he felt like a boy on his first date: nervous and flustered. He had to revert back to normal, cocky, and confident Star Lord before she realized he was slipping into a state of pathetic nerviness. "Yes, I'm fine. And so are you, mighty fine might I say," He purred. Totally nailed it.

She rolled her eyes at that, and gave a brief gesture of her thanks. Rocket joined the crew, clambering up onto Drax's shoulder and gave Gamora a quick once-over much to her dismay. "Damn, what's cooking good looking!" He called, finishing his sleazy catcall with a wolf whistle to boot.

Drax looked at Rocket quizzically, trying to make sense of Rocket's statement. "Its quite obvious Gamora isn't cooking anything. And even if she was, I don't doubt she wouldn't tell us what she was preparing," he stated, so sure of himself in his assumption.

The room was utterly silent save for Rocket's annoyed groan. "Someone has got to teach you to stop taking everything so literally!" He snarled, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Thank you for your attempt at a compliment, Rocket." Gamora said sardonically, giving the raccoon a pet on the head with a tad more force than needed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Remind me not to give you one again." He rubbed his head from the impact, hopped off Drax's shoulder, and headed back to his work for the evening. "Have fun, you two. Don't be back too late." He jokingly chided.

"I also wish for you two to have an amusing outing." Drax clasped them both gently on the shoulder and went back to his bunk for the night.

Peter adjusted his jacket one last time before flashing Gamora a smile, earning a half-smile in return. "Well," he began, holding out his hand to her, "shall we be on our way?" She looked down at his hand and placed her own in his palm. She wasn't going to get too overwhelmed, but the gesture made her smile a little bit wider.

"Yes, we shall be," she said as he eagerly began to lead her out into the night.

**A/N: The dancing finally happens in the next/final chapter. I keep prolonging this and I'm sorry for that. I've also been thinking about changing the rating to M and adding an extra chapter. But I'll see what you all think after the next update (or now if you want to let me know). Thank you all for the positive reviews and constructive criticism. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here's where the fun stuff happens. Once again, sorry if anything is inaccurate. I just really wanted to use a particular song for their dancing (I wasn't sure if it was on one of Peter's Awesome Mixes or not) Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please continue to let me know your thoughts and opinions. **

The club that Peter had picked for their nighttime soirée seemed to be the pinnacle of social activity in what appeared to be a rather dull planet. Gamora still wasn't quite sure what the name of said planet was, but she was comforted by the fact that her comrades probably knew just as little as she did.

An overly lit fluorescent sign was secured over the entrance, offending the retinas of anyone who happened to pass by its blaring, colorful lights. Its intention was to draw people in with its dazzling display, and no doubt it had succeeded on numerous occasions.

_A bit over-the-top, _Gamora thought to herself, _but then again, so is Peter. _She huffed a laugh, amused at every characteristic that made Peter so ostentatious.

The lettering on the sign was written in a various curves and squiggles that might qualify as letters to some race, but to the two of them it just came off as a garbled mess. She supposed they didn't need to know the name of the club either, along with the planet it inhabited.

A various mix of characters stood outside, waiting for their turn to be admitted for the night. A few gave Gamora and Peter a mixed look, unsure if they recognized them from somewhere. Peter put his hand up; shielding his face at the off chance they realized who he was.

That certainly would put a damper on things and that wasn't his goal for the night. He promised her a normal date with no fighting, hacking, slashing, or anything of the brutal variety. He took her by the hand again and briskly walked to the somewhat humanoid-looking creature by the door, assuming it was the bouncer.

"Hello my good man, my lovely date and I would appreciate it if you let us in ahead of these," he glanced back at the line, "…upstanding citizens." Peter began with a charming smile. The bouncer glowered at him, annoyed by the sudden intrusion.

"If you want entry, you must wait like everyone else," he said seriously, his no-nonsense attitude becoming very apparent.

Peter chuckled nonchalantly; it was time to work his magic. "Ah, my apologies. Perhaps I should've informed you of who I am. I am-" a pause for dramatic effect, "Star Lord." He sounded very proud and accomplished. No doubt they would be strolling into the club no problems in just a moment.

The bouncer look unimpressed, "Who?" He asked seriously, unsure if Peter's words were actually supposed to mean something. Peter's shoulders slumped in disappointment. This routine of being unappreciated was really starting to wear thin on him.

"Aw come on man…not again," he whimpered. The feeling of utter defeat wracked him but he held it together at risk of looking even more idiotic in front of Gamora. More idiotic than usual, she made it her job to remind him he was a moron on a daily basis.

"I don't care who you are, now either get to the back of the line, or get lost," the bouncer demanded, sharply pointing to the back. Under different circumstances, Peter would've knocked this guy's teeth out one by one, then made him eat them. But normal people on normal dates don't do that, and he was ready to swallow defeat.

Gamora noticed how much Peter was holding back and it was very unlike him. She didn't realize how much it meant to him to not get into any fights during their time out. However, Gamora made no such promise to him. She grabbed the bouncer by the shoulder and forcefully pulled him to her, leaning in to whisper something in his ear.

Peter could tell by the movement of her mouth and the way her upper lip curled into a fierce snarl, that what she said couldn't of been friendly. That, and the way the bouncer's face dropped ten shades and reduced to a clammy white. He immediately let them past, uttering a stuttered apology and went back to his duties. A satisfied snicker left Peter's lips, and he stuck his tongue out at the bouncer on their way in.

"What the hell did you say to him?" Peter asked in amazement, staring at Gamora anticipating her response.

"That if he didn't let us in, I would use the heels of my shoes to carve out his entrails," she said complacently.

"Have you done that before?"

She gave him a teasingly coy look, "Perhaps."

"That's strangely arousing," he joked, wrapping his arm around her waist. She swatted his hand away gently, not quite ready for such a familiar gesture.

"Would you care to see me do it now?" She asked coolly. Peter put his hands behind his back, taking the hint to pace himself a bit more.

"No ma'am," he smiled at her again. He would get her to warm up to his touch even if it killed him. Or her, but hopefully she wouldn't in this case.

They finally reached the main room of the club, which was already alive with intense music. The dance floor was filled with a throng of people of various shapes and colors, all blending together as they moved in time with the rhythm. They all seemed so sure of their movements, and it made Gamora feel unsettled that she absolutely had no idea what she was doing. Peter noticed her newfound anxiety almost instantly.

"Relax Gamora. Remember that Terran legend I told you about?" He asked loudly, adjusting the volume of his voice so she could hear him over the raucous music.

She cocked her head at him and nodded, recalling the story of the man, named Kevin Bacon, who helped people with sticks up their butts. The details were still a bit confusing, and somewhat odd, but Gamora got the basic gist of the tale.

"Well I'm going to be like Kevin Bacon, and show you that dancing is the best thing there is. And once you get the hang of it, it'll be like second nature. Do you trust me to do that?" He asked.

She was touched by how he genuinely wanted to teach her the art of dancing. If she could learn a million plus ways to kill a man, she could certainly learn to dance with one. "Yes, I trust you," she assured him.

"Alright then," he clapped his hands together, "but first lets get a couple drinks!" He led her towards the desolate bar, whose only sole inhabitant was the bartender. Peter ordered something; Gamora couldn't exactly make out what, but she was confident in his taste of alcoholic beverages.

The bartender slipped them two shot glasses filled with an amber colored liquid. Gamora lifted it to her mouth and the sharp scent stung her nostrils. They both raised their heads back together and took the shot at the same time. It burned a little as it traveled down her throat but she kind of enjoyed it.

"Let's have another before we hit the floor," Peter said, raising his hand for two more glasses. They received them in no time at all and Peter raised his glass to Gamora's, clanking them together lightly. "Here's to a great night," he cheered and took another shot. Gamora smiled and followed suit.

They left their empty glasses on the bar and Peter lead her towards the dance floor, making their way through a horde of dancers to find space for the two of them. An unfamiliar song to the both of them was playing, shaking the room with it's deafening volume.

It didn't take long for Peter to adjust to the music, his body already swiftly moving from side to side. The song seemed to embody him, and he moved perfectly in tandem with it. Gamora, in contrast, awkwardly swayed in place, trying to keep up with Peter. He tried helping her out by taking both her hands in his to help her move with him, but it did her no good. All that she accomplished was accidentally stepping on his feet.

There was no denying she looked foolish right now, a clumsy green dolt in the middle of the floor stumbling over her own feet. This was not the type of quick movement she was accustomed to. Fighting was a dance in and of itself, a dance she knew everything about; two people, precise in their every movement as they flowed back and forth to assure success. The outcome was vastly different, but it came naturally to Gamora.

This on the other hand, was embarrassing, and she was making Peter look terrible. He could see how uncomfortable she was, and he tried his best to look reassuring in his facial expressions but to no avail.

She needed a quick break before trying again, and fought her way back to the bar, leaving Peter alone in the sea of strangers. He would give her time to recuperate, but in the mean time, he had an idea that might help her out. He rummaged around in his pocket for his Walkman-he never went anywhere without it-and smiled to himself, making his way to the massive stereo.

Gamora found herself back at the bar, and immediately ordered two more shots. She specified that the contents of the glass better have higher alcohol content than the last shots they ordered. Intimidated by her ferocious request, he made haste to get them to her as quickly as possible.

She downed them in no time at all in hopes that the alcohol would loosen her up. She was already immune to the burning sensation. The alcohol must've gone straight to her head; she was beginning to feel a little tipsy. That bartender really took her request seriously and must've given her something intense.

What was she doing, she wanted so hard to impress Peter and make this date go smoothly and here she was running away? So many things were becoming apparent to her at this moment. Her train of thought was disrupted by a different, but familiar song caressing the room with its cheerful beat.

Gamora recognized it; it was a song about someone wanting other people's feet to become loose. She laughed, knowing all too well that it was Peter's doing. She wasn't exactly sure how he hooked up his ancient Walkman to the stereo's futuristic setup, but she didn't question it in her drunken state.

She looked up and saw Peter dancing back towards her in the crowd, the beat of the song picking up slightly. The people of this planet clearly weren't accustomed (or particularly fond) of the change, and began clearing away. Peter locked eyes with Gamora, and began doing some ridiculous gesture, miming that he had a fishing rod in his grasp and he was trying to reel her in.

A burst of laughter flew from her lips, and she just couldn't contain herself. She decided to humor him, and sauntered towards him, her feet surprisingly moving to the music. His eyes lit up and he grabbed her by the hand, spinning her around and dipping her to the floor in his arms.

She laughed again, the room spinning even more than it was before. He brought her back up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling a sudden surge of confidence as she began to dance with him. They kicked their feet out and swiveled around each other, mimicking each and enjoying the fun movement in any way they could.

She felt intoxicated in more ways than the alcohol in her system was providing. Being around Peter, so intimate and comfortable, it unleashed something in her that sent a surge of warmth shooting through her body. She turned her back to him, pressing up against him as close as she could possibly get.

He was shocked at Gamora's newfound position, but he didn't complain, especially when she started slowly grinding her rear against his pelvis. Every nerve ending in him stood on edge; the friction was so perfectly intense. He bit his lip to keep a groan from slipping out, and he returned her movement in kind.

He wrapped his arms around her waist; she welcomed the embrace kindly and pressed a little harder against him. His hips pressed against her with equal force, and they were both creating such a penetrating friction between them.

Gamora felt Peter's pants get a little tighter, and a satisfied smirk spread across her lips. She knew she was drunk, but she still was sure of what she was doing. This felt right, and she wish she took Peter up on his offer to go on a date long ago if this was going to be the outcome.

She turned to face him, still grinding rhythmically into his hips while pressing her breasts against his chest. The raw desire in his eyes was evident, even more so now that she was facing him. She leaned up towards his ear, nipping the lobe lightly. "Is this how the legend of Kevin Bacon goes on Earth?" She asked, her voice lined by lust.

Peter panted lightly, wishing that Gamora's sweet movements would never stop. "Not…exactly," it took everything in him to get the words out. His self-control be damned, he just couldn't resist anymore after that ordeal. He grabbed her hand and rushed to find a place more private, anywhere. Everyone seemed to have left for the night after he appointed himself DJ.

The first door they burst through was the bathroom; once they were in he pushed her against the door and ran his hand gently across her cheek. Her lips were slightly parted, soft green lips he just couldn't resist anymore. He pressed his mouth to hers in a fiery, raw kiss. They were both hungry for each other, and they spared no time getting their tongues to meet. He tasted the alcohol on her tongue along with other flavors he couldn't pinpoint, but they were all hauntingly delicious.

As they continued to kiss, Gamora couldn't help but feel wanton, dirty almost, as she was pinned against the bathroom door feverishly making out with Peter "Star Lord" Quill. It was the most delightful thing she's ever felt in her entire life.

**A/N: Sorry that was such a long chapter; I would've felt bad if I broke it up even more. I had them dance to Footloose because why not. This technically was going to be the last chapter, but if people want the extra rated M chapter, I'll do it. (I'm probably going to do it anyway, but if enough people want it, it'll motivate me to do it sooner.) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading, as always. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Final chapter, glad to know a lot of you wanted this extra chapter as much as I did. Basically, this is the chapter filled with so much sexual content I had to change the rating to M. If you're not into that, that's cool! Hope you enjoyed the first four teen-rated chapters! If you are into that, well here you go. Hope you enjoy**

Here he was, pressing up against Gamora's frame and slithering his tongue into her mouth. The details of how and why were lost on him, but all that mattered was the actual physical sensation of being with her then and now. He was no stranger to kissing and getting grabby with numerous women; he went out of his way for that kind of attention from any willing dame.

But this was different; he wanted to be with her for the sole reason of being with her. Not because of the superficial satisfaction that would hold him over for a week-maybe less.

Their kissing continued, varying back and forth from gentle caresses between their lips to a rough battle for dominance, the kind that included lip biting, tongues swirling against each other trying to get every taste you could salvage.

Occasionally they would break apart, only for Peter to roam down her jawbone to plant kisses on her slender neck. Every sensation was jolting, even down to the way the stubble of his cheeks would tickle her skin.

He took her lower lip in between his teeth, sucking on it gently before nipping down to the sensitive spot where shoulder met her neck. He nestled there, licking tenderly as if to apologize in advance for his next move. Gamora gasped in surprise when he began to suck on the spot, applying just enough pressure to leave a mark.

As Peter went to work on his love-bite, he wondered what color bruise it would leave against her grassy skin. Would it be dark green, mimicking the color of her lips, with tiny speckles of purple mixed it? He couldn't wait to find out. He pulled away from her neck with a satisfying pucker, examining his handiwork.

True enough, the colors were as accurate as he pictured in his head. He intended to leave a few more before the night was over. Forceful hands grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and brought him back up to face level with Gamora. Her face was beautifully flushed, and her eyes were glazed over with a lustful hunger. She wasn't satisfied yet, not by a long shot.

She pulled him in for another osculation, needing more of Peter in her system. With each kiss, the burning need grew stronger within her. Her hands touched him all over, greedy for the contact. Her fingertips grazed over his cheeks, the contours of his neck, and traveled down his clothed chest. The fabric was indeed a terrible obstruction she hoped to rid him of later.

A fire was building up in the pit of Peter's stomach, and even lower as well. His libido was going off the deep end, and the kissing just wasn't enough anymore. One hand, which was secured to one side of Gamora's head, found it's way to her thigh.

His deft fingers massaged small circles on the inside of her leg, slowly making their way up to the apex of her thighs. He could practically feel the warmth resonating off her sex, and the fire down below was raging now.

Suddenly, to his disappointment, she grabbed him by the wrist and brought his hand away from the hotness between her legs. She broke away from his lips for a moment to look at him, feeling guilty about stopping him so short. She didn't end his exploration because she didn't want him; the want was so apparent in so many ways, it hurt.

She brought his hand up to her lips, licking and planting a kiss on each of his fingertips. "I'm sorry," she began between heavy breaths. "I want to continue this just-" she paused and gestured around them, "not here."

Peter took a moment to recall his surroundings; he had forgotten entirely that they were still in the nightclub's bathroom. Each one of his senses had been completely devoted to Gamora; he didn't seem to care about where they were.

"So where would you like to proceed with our activities," he whispered huskily into the crook of her neck, kissing over the mark he had left.

Gamora wove her fingers into Peter's auburn hair, making a sound that was between a giggle and a moan. "Perhaps we could continue in the confines of your bunk?" She suggested, already wanting to run back to the ship and have all of him in every way she could.

Peter took no time at all, and scooped Gamora into his arms with ease. It would be faster to get back this way, and he honestly didn't care who saw him carrying her back. She giggled again, wrapping her arms around his neck and held on for the ride.

There was no hesitation on Peter's part in getting back to the ship the quickest way possible. He clambered back inside, throwing caution to the wind as he rushed back to his private quarters with a very turned on Gamora in his arms. The other crewmembers be damned, all that mattered was the two of them.

He put her down just outside the door, unlocking it and dragging her inside. He repeated what he did the first time inside the nightclub bathroom-with no complaints from Gamora-and pressed her back up against the closed door, too impatient to take a few extra steps to his bed. They'd get there eventually.

His lips soon found their way back to hers, licking her bottom lip with his hot and damp tongue before sliding it into her sweet mouth.

The beginning was the same, but he took no time in continuing from where he left off in the bathroom. His hand shot up between her legs, pressing his index and middle finger against the moist barrier separating him from her sex. He glided his two fingers back and forth against her, Gamora quivering in anticipation. She wished he would just get on with it already, but teasing her this way was just too much fun for him.

He pressed his fingers a little harder against her, earning an impatient hiss from her as she clawed at his back. He chose to humor her, and pushed the bottom of her underwear aside so he could actually feel her with no hindrances.

After a few gentle caresses against her lips with his two fingers, he decided he was ready to get rid of her underwear all together. He hiked up her dress to her waist, leaving her legs and everything else completely bare. Hooking his fingers into the hem of her underwear, he swiftly dragged them down until they fell to her ankles.

The tingling between her legs was excruciating, but Peter was set on relieving her agony. Finally, he dipped one finger inside her, reveling in the silky texture of her soaking walls. Her hips instantly bucked underneath him; it had been so long since another man had touched her so intimately before and she relished every minute of it. She knew this was only the beginning, so she wouldn't get ahead of herself.

Peter continued to press his finger further into her, pumping in and out gradually picking up speed. Judging by how tight she was he inferred that she hadn't been with many lovers in contrast to himself. That fueled his determination, and he would make sure that tonight would remain with her always.

He added another finger into her, overriding Gamora's senses with pure ecstasy. He began to trail kisses down her neck, traveling into unexplored territory over her breasts, and down her stomach.

He continued to move lower and lower, pushing her dress up even further so he could kiss the bare skin of her navel. Gamora's hands found their way back into Peter's hair, urging him to go lower than he already was. Her knees trembled and she struggled to support herself against the wall with Peter kneeling in between her legs.

Peter felt Gamora impelling him down, grinning against her skin as he decided to give her what she wanted. He dipped his head between her thighs, prodding her slit with his tongue before delving it even further inside of her. Gamora cried out, covering her mouth instantly as not to alert the entire ship of what they were doing.

She shivered as she felt Peter's tongue lapping at her eagerly, moving his tongue expertly over every inch of her. He lifted one of her legs up and wrapped it around his shoulder, allowing better access for his tongue to roam.

He licked up from the very bottom-indulging in every sweet taste of her-all the way up to her clit. He hooked one finger inside her, and rubbed her sensitive spot with his thumb and tongue. She thrashed wildly, each sensation more intense than the last; he had to place his free hand on her hip to help steady her to some degree.

As much as he was enjoying putting his mouth to work, he couldn't let her finish before they even got started. He took one last lick, placing a kiss on her mound before making his way back up to her.

Before she had time to think, must less react, Peter was already leading her back to his bed. They began liberating each other of their clothes, hungrily tearing away at what was keeping them from having perfect skin-to-skin contact.

While he worked on pulling the rest of her dress up, she was throwing his jacket to the floor and unzipping his jeans. He unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts, as she removed his shirt and added it to the expanding pile of clothes on his floor. They worked together in perfect tandem, and soon all that was separating them were the unzipped jeans resting snugly on Peter's hips.

With a devious smirk, she pushed him back onto the bed and he landed with a soft thud. His hips were on the edge with his legs hanging off the sides. She took a moment to admire his bare chest, running her hands over his sculpted abs and tracing the lines of his hips that dipped down into his pants.

His denim-clad legs were quickly becoming an eyesore, and with every ounce of strength she had, she removed his pants in one swipe and tossed them aside. She took in every sight he had to offer her: his broad shoulders, toned pecks and a well-carved abdomen, defined hips with a line leading to something she was more than eager to see.

His erection stood at full length in his boxers, and she wasn't in any mood to tantalize him like he did with her. She would remember that, and save his agonizingly slow torture for another time. She mimicked his motions, and slid his underwear down, his length springing forth completely and he groaned when it met the cool air in the room.

Her hand wrapped around him and she stroked his entire length, slowly as she leaned over him. He was panting a little harder than before, his eyes shut as he took in all the feelings she was giving him. Her hand was small but firm, and kept applying more pressure as she picked up her pace.

Stifled groans filled the room as she stroked his hardness, and she smiled when she felt it stiffen and flex under her touch. She outlined the tip with her finger before replacing it with the edge of her tongue, swirling circles along the rim.

The feeling of Gamora's warm tongue against the sensitive tip of his member made every nerve in his body stand up. His toes curled and he gripped his sheets as she completely enveloped all of him with her mouth. The heat of her mouth incased him, and he arched his back in an involuntary response. His control was fleeting; she was going to push him over the edge soon and he would gladly take her with him.

He sat up as much as he could and pulled her off of him, earning an apprehensive look from her. Was she doing something wrong? Did he not like it? Her tension was eased when he hoisted her up on top of him, looking into her eyes yearning for more. He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her down to him.

"I want us both to experience that feeling," he panted into her ear. His hot breath tickled, and already she wondered what he meant by that.

With some brief instructions and maneuvering, he had them in a position where she was on top with her face in between his legs and him on the bottom in the same sort of position. This was all new to Gamora, but the way this was going, she was positive she would enjoy the new experience wholeheartedly.

Almost simultaneously, the both of them went to work to please the other. Gamora wrapped her lips around Peter, and moved up and down against him, flicking her tongue across the head feverishly when she came back up for air.

She paused for a moment, arching her back and letting out a moan when she felt Peter thrust his tongue in and out of her, groping her rear and giving it a firm squeeze with each lunge going further into her core.

The pleasure being generously given at the same time was chipping away at them quickly. It was almost too much for Gamora to bear with Peter sucking and licking like there was no tomorrow while she did the same to him. She knew he wouldn't let her have her release yet, judging by the way he would pause briefly whenever her tremors of excitement got too apparent.

As much as Peter was enjoying the view and the position itself, the tension in his groin was close to it's breaking point. If he let loose know, he knew the buildup and release would leave him too exhausted for anything else.

He rolled her off him, adjusting himself so he was on top of her. He pressed his hips against her, his erection resting on the inside of her thighs. He teased her entrance with it, rubbing the tip against it gingerly and shivering when he felt how incredibly wet she was. She was completely lost in every sense of euphoria that could possibly exist and needed this more than anything. Needed _him _more than anything.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and followed suit with her legs around his waist. With her feet, she prodded him to ease into her and he obliged her happily. She winced slightly as his large member slid into her, spreading her out so she could accommodate his size.

It didn't take long before her discomfort was replaced with an indescribable feeling that she felt from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. It all went beyond that once he started moving, creating a steady rhythm he gradually increased to a faster pace.

All of him was quickly moving in and out of her, the friction against her walls leaving her moaning and screaming his name. She didn't give a damn about who heard them at this point; she knew Rocket would assume they did something similar anyway. Might as well put some truth behind his fabrications.

Peter was lost in her, and yet he still needed more even with his deep thrusts causing skin to slap against skin. He leaned his head down to take one of her earthy green buds in his mouth, sucking on it fervently. He even rubbed her clit furiously as he thrust, making her squirm like crazy. He was greedy; he needed all of her in any way he could get. He wanted to be spoiled rotten by her every touch, scent, and sound.

He felt her clench up underneath him, every muscle in her body coiling as she prepared to let go. He just needed to hold on a second longer; he wanted to feel her come while he was still inside her. Her velvety walls tightened around him and he grit his teeth in response, feeling her heat merge with his own and wash over him.

If that wasn't enough, the way her wetness felt against him was enough to shatter the resistance he had tried to maintain. With one last thrust in, he pulled out of her and released himself onto her stomach, groaning her name over and over, before rolling onto his side next to her.

Before she joined him, she scooped his release onto her fingers, licking each one clean and grinning as it rushed down her throat. The taste was strange, but pleasant and unique. Peter stared at her with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape.

_As if she couldn't get any fucking hotter, _he thought, feeling a familiar rise down below once more. But he would call it a night for now and save some energy for the next time.

Gamora nestled herself into Peter's arm, her hair an absolute mess; he dreaded cleaning up all the flowers that undoubtedly fell out of her braid during all of this. He gently brushed loose hair off her face and placed a kiss on her forehead.

The intimacy of spending time with someone after sex was new; this newfound comfort went deep into Peter and he wanted it to stay there. He hoped that this would be a regular thing, because right now he didn't want to be anywhere except right here, intertwined with Gamora.

She laughed tiredly into Peter's chest, and he cocked his head to the side, inquiring what caused her gentle outburst. "Next time, let's just send everyone else out for the night and dance here. Just you and me," she sighed before drifting off to sleep.

Peter smiled at the suggestion, pressing his face against the crown of Gamora's head. "Sound's like a plan," he murmured as he followed her lead and dozed off. Maybe he would use Awesome Mix Volume 2. A dance with Gamora seemed like the perfect way to christen the mix's first play-through. He expected that would be the first of many nights to come, filled with dancing and after-dancing.

**A/N: Well that's it everyone! I apologize for two things. 1. For this being super long and 2. For this being bad because this was my first time writing something rated M. So don't be too hard on me. But constructive criticism and tips is always appreciated. Thanks for reading, and thanks just for everything. If you have any suggestions for anything let me know. **


End file.
